M4A1
The Colt Defense M4A1 is an automatic centerfire assault rifle featured in all the installments of The Last Stand series. Description A carbine version of the M16, The M4 is a large family of firearms based upon the AR-15 design. It has replace the older M16 in many military units, and is like the M16 modular and effective in both close quarters and open field combat. The M4A1 fires Fully-Automatic, instead of Three-round Bursts. It features a 14.5 Inch barrel, aluminum receiver, steel bolt, plastic grip, buttstock and handguard and it holds 30 5.56x45mm NATO rounds. Used extensively by S.W.A.T. and military units. Information 'Tactics' An effective weapon, it has a faster firing rate and a shorter reload time then the AKS-74, But it has a shorter range and a cartridge with less Stopping power. They are otherwise nearly identical in effectiveness, though the AKS-74 has an edge in DPS. Both are likely to be the first fully-automatic assault rifles the player obtains, providing a large boost in your armory's firepower. 'How to Obtain' *It can be scavenged during missions ranging from level 15 up to level 21. *A Suppressed variant of this weapon can be looted from a HERC-06-01 Supply Box. *A Quiet Scoped variant of this weapon can be looted from a HERC-06-02 Supply Box. *A'' Custom Action '''variant can be purchased at the Fuel Trading Post for 350link=Fuel 'Variants *'Crude' *'Damaged Rusty Action' *'Damaged Stock' *'Generic' *'High Capacity Old' *'Maintained Old' *'Old' *'Polished' *'Quiet Old' *'Quiet Rusty Action' *'Rusty Action' *'Sighted Old' *'Stabilized Old' *'Stock' *'Unwieldy' *'Damaged Scoped' *'Dampened' *'Extended' *'Maintained' *'Quiet' *'Sighted Rusty Action' *'Stabilized' *'Stabilized Civilian' *'Clean Quick Action' *'Custom Action' *'Custom Stock' *'Generic Recoilless' *'High Capacity' *'Long Barrel' *'Quick Action' *'Scoped' *'Sighted' *'Suppressed' *'Dampened Custom Action' *'Dampened Long Barrel' *'Dampened Quick Action' *'Extended Recoilless' *'Quiet Scoped' *'Sighted Quick Action' *'Stabilized Quick Action' *'Suppressed Scoped' *'Sighted Scoped' Performance 'Pros' Automatic. Quiet. High Capacity. 'Cons' Expensive Ammo Cost. Very Low Stopping Power. Low Hit Chance. Very Low Knockback. Schematics 'Weapons Bench Schematics' Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Long Barrel M4A1 '(Unlocked with a level 8 weapons bench) 'Findable Schematics Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Long Barrel M4A1 Recycling 'Trash' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-1 'Common' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 'Improved' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1-3 'Uncommon' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 3-13 x 0-1 'Rare' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 8-17 'Very Rare' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 18-28 Trivia *As with the real U.S. Military, the M4A1 also appears to be one of the primary firearms for soldiers stationed in "The State". *The M4A1 and the AK-47, are the only two assault rifles to have been featured in all The Last Stand games. *The M4A1 nearly has the same model as the AR556-SEMI, except for a different front sight and magazine. *As of version 1.06 the M4A1s level range has been downsized to 15-20. Gallery M4A1INGAMEPIC.png|A SURVIVOR EQUIPED WITH AN M4A1. SCOPEDM4A1INGAMEPIC.png|A SURVIVOR EQUIPPED WITH A SCOPED M4A1. Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Assault Rifles